


Courage (Jose Bernal/Reader)

by remedioshername



Category: Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Moon - Fandom
Genre: Bars, Beers, Cigarettes, F/M, Gig Buddies, Gig Mates AU, Indie Artist, Medyo angst i guess, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Maangas. Habulin ng chicks. Lahat na lang biro. Yan ang alam mong ugali ni Jose Bernal pero nagbago ito nang magkita kayo sa Route 196.





	Courage (Jose Bernal/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Rejoice Jose Bernal stans as I have made an au prompt based on an IG Story by Dir. Nestor (#MayoTayo!!!) when he posted a photo of Alex with the caption "Gig mates". Hope you'll enjoy this story!!

Hindi mo inaasahan na magiging matalik na kaibigan mo si Jose. Maangas, maraming chicks, lahat na lang biro sa kanya. Pero lahat ng naririnig mo sa paligid mo, sa mga taong paulit-ulit na sinasabi yan tuwing napapagusapan nyo sya, hindi pala sya ganon. 

Sa totoo lang, hindi ka naman nya talaga kilala sa loob ng opisina nyo. Dahil siguro magkaiba rin kayo ng department. Pero yung department nya na nasa 21st floor, umaabot pangalan nya sa 3rd floor. Isa sya sa mga empleyado sa kompanya na may matunog na pangalan hindi dahil sa magandang record. Kung hindi dahil marami na raw ang nasira nyang puso. Masyadong cliché ba? 

Pumasok ka sa loob ng Route 196. Biyernes ng gabi noon at walang pasok kinabukasan. Tamang-tama dahil magpeperform ang I Belong To The Zoo dito. Mahaba raw ang kanyang setlist at may iilan pang banda na tutugtog mamaya. Matagal-tagal na nung huli kang nakapunta dito dahil sa tambak na gawain mo sa opisina. _It's time for you to unwind._

Umorder ka ng maiinom mo at umupo sa stool malapit sa stage. Mas malapit dahil pag tutugtog na ang I Belong To The Zoo, madaling makakatayo at makakakuha ng pwesto malapit sa kanya. Excited ka dahil finally, _this is your way to relax_. 

Iniwan mo ang gamit mo para mag-yosi sa labas. Sa tagal ng pagpunta mo dito sa bar na ito, alam mong mapagkakatiwalaan mo ang mga tao dito. Pumunta ka sa parte na walang masyadong tao at nilabas mo ang isang kaha ng lights. Kumuha ka ng isang stick at nilagay agad sa labi mo. Sisindihan mo na sana nang narinig mong may babaeng humiyaw ng "Ayoko na! This is enough!" at napatingin ka kung saan galing yon. 

Tinignan mo ng maigi kung sino yung sinabihan ng babae. _Jose Bernal?_ sabi mo sa sarili mo. Hindi ka makapaniwala. _Sya ba yon o masyado lang madilim para hindi ko makita yung lalaking iniwan ng babae?_ Huminga ka ng malalim at sinindihan na ang yosi na kanina pa nasa labi mo. Hindi lang sa pag-inhale mo nararamdaman ang yosi. Pati na rin ang nakakamatay na usok na ito na hindi sinasadyang pumasok sa ilong mo. Masakit sa ilong at sa mata. Pero ginusto mo 'to. Naka-ilang sabi ka na ng ititigil mo na, pero kailan pa?

"Miss, okay lang makahiram ng lighter?" humithit ka muna ng isa bago mo tinignan kung sino. Nagulat ka dahil hindi mo inaasahan yung taong manghihiram sa'yo ng lighter. Matagal na nag-proseso sa utak mo ang pangalan nya. "Miss... nakita ko kasi nag-sindi ka kanina. Nawala kasi bigla yung akin so, manghihiram sana ako." dagdag pa ni Jose. Hindi ma-sink in ng utak mo na kinakausap ka ni Jose ngayon. The Jose Bernal. Ang lalaking kung umasta ay maangas, habulin din ng maraming chicks, at higit sa lahat, pakiramdam nya lahat na lang biro sa kanya. Pero ngayon? Malungkot. Iniwan ng babae. At mukhang seryoso. Salungat sa sinasabi ng iba.

Inabot mo agad ang black na BIC lighter mo na kakabili mo lang sa 7/11 kanina. Natawa ka dahil ngayon mo lang na-realize na sya yung iniwan ng babae kanina. "Salamat." parehas nyong nasabi nang ibalik nya na yung lighter. "Ah, puta. Walang anuman." bigla mong bawi nang napagtanto mong ikaw ang nagpahiram. "Sorry..." sabay hinithit mo ang iyong yosi na malapit nang maubos.

Bumuntong hininga si Jose bago magsalita, "Okay lang. Fan ka ni I Belong?" tanong nya. Ngumiti ka ng bahagya dahil pamilyar ito kay I Belong To The Zoo. Pero nakakagulat dahil hindi halata sa kanyang itsura na nakikinig sya dito. 

Pero sino ba nga naman sya para husgahan ang isang tao base sa kanyang itsura.

"Oo naman. Recently lang. Iba yung atake nya sa mga kanta nya eh. Ikaw ba? May mga paborito ka bang kanta sa kanya?" ikaw naman ang nagtanong. Tinapon mo lang yung hawak mong yosi at inapakan para mamatay. Kumuha ka pa ng isa at sinidihan ito.

Tinignan ni Jose ang kanyang yosi. Nasa kalahati pa ito. "Parehas lang din. Inintroduce sya sa akin ng co-worker ko. Hmmm... paborito? Between Game of Questions and... Before You. Those are my favorites. How about you?" Na-impress ka naman sa sinabi nya. Ngumiti sya habang hinihintay ang sagot mo. Sa lahat ng kantang pinakinggan mo kay I Belong To The Zoo, ano nga ba ang paborito mo? O baka nakalimutan mo lang lahat ng kanta nya?

"Ako? I must say Courage." sabi mo. Sabay hithit ulit ng yosi na kanina mo pa hindi nagawa. Masyado kang nag-pocus sa usapan nyo kahit tungkol lang ito sa paboritong kanta nyo sa kanya. 

Natawa si Jose kaya napaisip ka kung may masama kang sinabi. "Sakit ng kantang yan." napa-oo ka na lang sa sinabi nya habang inaalala ang lyrics sa kanta at napamura sa loob-loob. "Ah, wait. Anong name mo pala?" tinanong nya habang nakatingin sa'yo. Ngumiti ka at sinabi mo ang pangalan mo. "It sounds familiar." agad na sinabi nya. 

"D&G Co. 3rd floor, Marketing Department." 

"Same company lang pala tayo?"

"Oo. Kaya alam ko na pangalan mo dahil ikaw na bukambibig ng ibang mga kasama ko don. Talo mo pa si Sir Teng." biro mo na tinawanan naman nya.

"Speaking of, bakit hindi mo sila kasama ngayon?" tanong nya. Ngayon mo lang na-realize na sobrang madaldal pala ito. At malayo sa pagkakaangas na madalas nilang sabihin. 

Tinapon mo ulit ang hawak na stick. "Hindi sila mahilig sa ganitong setting ng hangout. Kaya I treat myself na lang by going here alone." sagot mo na tinanguhan nya lang. Nagkaroon ng saglit na katahimikan at tunog lang ng mga sasakyang dumadaan at banda na tumutugtog sa loob ang inyong naririnig.

"Pasok na tayo sa loob? Malapit na tumugtog ang I Belong." yaya nito na agad kang um-oo. Bago kayo makapasok sa pintuan, humarap sa'yo si Jose. "Simula ngayon, ako na makakasama mo sa lahat ng pupuntahan mong gigs!" pangako nito at pumasok na sa loob. Saktong kakaakyat lang ni Argee sa stage at inayos ng sandali ang gitara. Walang panimula'y tumugtog na ito ng una nyang kanta...

_You don't have to love me/_ _You don't have to care as much as I care for you_

Nagsimula na sya sa unang bersa ng kanta nya at napangiti ka. _Ito yun. Ito yung kantang yon._ Sabi mo sa sarili mo. Napatingin si Jose sa'yo at napatingin ka sa kanya pabalik. "Sakit." bulong nito sa'yo at tinapik ang kanyang kaliwang dibdib. 

Pagdating ng chorus sa kantang ito, halos lahat ng tao sa bar ay sinabayan ito. Kasama na kayong dalawa na halos sumigaw na kahit malapit kayo kay Argee. 

_I don't how to tell you/I t's been you all this time/But I won't 'cause I can't/I'll just wait, I'll be fine_

Pagkatapos tugtugin ng I Belong To The Zoo ang buong setlist, umupo na kayo ni Jose. Buong gabi, nakinig kayo sa iba pang banda at nagkwentuhan sa isa't isa hanggang sa inabot na kayo ng pagsasara ng bar. Madalang na pangyayari sa parte mo. 

Hinatid ka ni Jose sa apartment na tinitirhan mo pero walang nangyari sa inyo noong gabing yon. Dala dala nyo lang ang mga kwentong ibinahagi nyo at panibagong pagkakaibigan. 

Sa loob ng dalawang taon, ganon ang set up nyo. Tuwing may libreng araw, pumupunta kayo sa mga gigs. Yosi, umiinom ng alak, nakikinig sa mga banda at nagkkwentuhan. Minsan may sinasamang babae si Jose pero mga babaeng agad na iniiwan sya. Sinubukan mo na ring i-reto si Jose sa kaibigan mo pero hindi rin nagtagal ang kanilang relasyon.

Bukod sa mga gigs, inaabangan ni Jose ang UP Fair tuwing Pebrero sa Diliman. Dalawang beses ka na nyang niyayaya ngunit ayaw mo dahil na rin masyadong crowded ito. Pero ngayong taon, nagdadalawang isip ka dahil magaganda ang line-up nito. Nakatanggap ka ng text message kay Jose na nagsasabing magkita kayo sa Cafeteria.

Pagkarating mo ron, nakita mo agad sya at umupo sa upuan na malapit sa kanya. "Akala ko next week pa tayo magkikita?" tanong mo sa kanya. 

"Wag kang magagalit sa akin." nagtaka ka naman sa sinabi nya. Hindi mo mahulaan kung ano ito. Kaya hinayaan mo na lang si Jose sa kung ano man ang sorpresa nito para sa'yo. "Bumili ako ng tickets para sa Roots." mabilis na sinabi nito. Wala ka pa ring imik dahil ayaw mong mag-assume na ikaw ang isasama nya. Solid nga ang line-up. Pero nangingibabaw ang ayaw mo na pagpunta sa event na 'to. "Ikaw isasama ko. Nag-back out si Patrice." dagdag ni Jose. Ngayon, nagulat ka sa kanyang sinabi.

"Alam mo naman ang sagot ko dyan 'di ba? Tsaka sino si Patrice?" tanong mo. 

"Tsk. Hindi ka makakatanggi ngayon dahil sa Roots ko ikkwento sino si Patrice." banta nito at tumawa ng malakas. Tinignan mo ito ng masama at tumahimik ito bigla. "Basta ha! February 14! Nag-leave na ako." tumayo ito at lumabas na ng Cafeteria si Jose na iniwan kang nagdedesisyon kung pupunta ka ba o hindi.

Sumapit na ang araw kung saan gaganapin ang Roots. Nagkita kayo ni Jose sa Centris at sumakay na ng jeep pa-UP. Pagkarating nyo ron, may nauna nang banda na tumutugtog. Naghanap na kayo ni Jose ng pwesto at nanuod hanggang sa dumating na sa stage si Argee. May mga nauna syang kinanta. Lalo na yung sikat nya na na single. 

"This song is dedicated to the people who are still finding their courage to tell their special someone that they love them. Or are not ready to say 'I love you'. Either of the two, I hope you guys enjoy this..."

_You don't have to love me/You don't have to care as much as I care for you/Just know that I will be right here/If and when you need me_

Natawa ka na lang. Dahil sa sinabi ni Argee at pag-bagsak ng unang linya ng kanta. Ngayon mo lang napagtanto, dalawang taon. Dalawang taon na pala kayong nagsasama ni Jose sa panunuod ng gigs. At willing syang pumunta kahit saan.

_I don't know how to tell you/It's been you all this time/But I know I'll just mess this up/'Cause I am way out of line_

Tinignan mo si Jose na naka-pocus lang ang tingin sa stage. Ninanamnam ang bawat linya na binibitawan ni Argee. "Jose..." napatingin sa'yo ito at ngumiti.

"Paborito mong kanta 'to." sagot nya. Ngumiti ka pabalik. Natuwa ka dahil naalala pa rin nya kahit isang beses mo lang ito sinabi sa kanya. Tumingin agad sya sa stage dahil patapos na rin ang kanta.

_I don't how to tell you/It's been you all this time/But I won't 'cause I can't/I'll just wait, I'll be fine_

Tinapos na ni Argee ang kanta. Pero paulit ulit ang kanta sa utak mo. Sasabihin mo na ba agad dito? O ikukumpirma mo muna sarili mo kung tama ba itong nararamdamam mo? 


End file.
